Look For Me
by RandomatGedz
Summary: Set in NM. Edward never came back,Bella never jumped and moved away.90 years later the Cullen's meet the Wood's, Bella's new coven. New coven, new town, new rules. full summery inside, plz give it a chance. CC
1. Cry Me Out

**This idea's been playing around in my head for a while now and I couldn't write anything else. I know it's been done loads of times before but I wanted to give it a try so here it is.

* * *

**

**Full Summery: Set in NM. Edward and the Cullens left and never came back. Bella never jumped, never made friends with Jacob. She moved into her cousins house in England. 90 years later, in the small town of Hay-on-Wye, Wales, the Cullens and the Woods meet as vampires. It's a new town, new country, a new coven and a whole different set of rules.**

**

* * *

**

**Look For Me**

**Chapter 1: Cry Me Out**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just Claudine, Jez, Shiraz(character in this, not the name), Wesley, Tommo, Anna and Uma cos I love em.**

**

* * *

**_I got your emails  
__You just don't get females  
__Now, do you?  
__What's in the heart  
__Is not in your head  
__Anyway..._

_Mate, you're too late  
__And you weren't worth the wait  
__Now, were you?  
__It's out of my hands  
__Since you blew your last chance  
__When you played me..._

_You'll have to cry me out  
__You'll have to cry me out  
__The tears that'll fall  
__Mean nothing at all  
__It's time to get over yourself._

_-Cry Me Out, Pixie Lott_

* * *

**BPOV**

"Wait a minute. I can be tickled but I can't tickle myself. How does that work?" Claudine, my sister of sorts, muttered to herself.  
"It's official, she's crazy," Shiraz whispered from next to me.  
"She's not crazy, just mildly retarded. Besides, she's not used to being inside on Saturdays," I answered her.

My name is Isabella Marie Wood-Swan, though only my family know me by that. Everyone else knows me by Bella 'Music' Wood. Don't ask me why they call me Music, because I really don't know. I am 5"7' with brown hair down to my waist, topaz (sometimes black) eyes and extremely pale skin. Did I forget to mention anything? Nope I don't think so....wait! Oh, yeah, I'm a vampire. We all are. By 'we' I mean Claudine, Shiraz, Wesley, Tommo, Anna, Uma, Jez and me.

We're all rather weird, people - humans and vampires - tend to either run away (maybe because we're too weird) or stand there laughing their asses off. We've had many nicknames over the years, but by far my favourite is 'The Skittle Gang'. I love because it's so true, if we ever go anywhere chances are one of us will fall down, causing another to, then another,then another.....you get the idea. 'Freaks' is another one, which again is true, I suppose. Most vampires have red eyes because they drink human blood, having back eyes when they're thirsty. Instead of killing humans we drink animal blood (something I learnt from _them), _giving us topaz/golden eyes. Not many others live ths way. The only covens I've heard of who live this way are the Denial's (we don't get along) and _them, _the C-Cullens. It still hurts to think about them, though I try to put on a brave face. I know Claudine see's through it but I'm not sure about the others. They all know about the Cullens and hate them. Speaking of family, I should introduce mine.

Claudine is like the sister I never had. It's not saying much 'cause she was my cousin as a human. I'd moved to her house - along with her parents and sister, Avril - in England shortly after _they _left. It wasn't long before Victoria came for me. She killed my aunt, uncle and Avril. The only reason Claudine and I survived was because Uma came along. I don't remember much about what happened next, Claudine does and she won't even talk about it. She hasn't changed much since she was turned. She still has the same black hair, going to just above her shoulders. She's 5"6', has topaz eyes and is also extremely pale. She's kind, funny, sweet, caring, random and scary at times. She can come off bitchy sometimes but that's just 'cause she's _very_- I stree the word very - protective of us, I don't know why, actually I don't know much these days. Horses are her favourite thing - no not to eat - and owns about 5 (but we share them). Her favourite by far is a black stallion called Shatarn.

Uma's like my other sister. She was changed about a hundred years ago, but like Alice (it's easier to say her name), knows nothing about her human life. She's small, like Alice again, around 4"10' with long ginger hair to her waist and the normal - for us - gold eyes and pale skin. She likes shopping but isn't obsessed with it. She can go a week without shopping....okay maybe 3 days tops.

Shiraz, otherwise known as Shiraz-Bailey Fletcher-Wood **[[AN: Shiraz Bailey Wood beling to Grace Dent author of Diary of A Chav]]**. Yes, Shiraz as in the wine and Bailey as in the drink. I think her Mum was going through a phase. She's married to Wesley, and has been since she was human. She's 5"5' with blond hair to her shoulders **[AN:Imagine Tulisa from N-Dubz], **a body to rival Rosalie's and the 'normal' eyes and skin.

Wesley - Shiraz's mate - is around 6"1', has blond hair (short of course), is rather well built, funny as hell, golden eyes, pale skin and is really handy with cars. Well, he's like our personal handy man really, always up for a challenge as well.

Tommo and Anna are defintely the 'parents' of us all, even though really they are just as random as all of us (which is a lot). The only reason they act the role of Mum and Dad is because they are the oldest in vampire years and they look the oldest, sorry guys, you I know I love ya! They both have brown hair, Tommo's being short and Anna's going to her shoulders. Tommo is 6"5' whilst Anna is 5"10', they have the 'normal' golden eyes and pale skin. Tommo, whilst the rest of us except Anna go to school, works at the local hospital.

Finally, there's Jez. He's kind and kinda......gay. At my defence he does act and dress like it but he _claims _he isn't. He's got blond hair that sweeps over his right eye. He's also the only guy in this family who shares mine and Claudine's passion for music and dance. He can sing, dance, act and play loads of instruments. He's like the little brother I never had.

So there you have it the whole Skittle Gang. Right now we are living in a town called Hay-On-Wye just over the Welsh border **[AN: Don't shoot but 'it's actually just inside England' as Mum puts it but I'm putting it in Wales.] **and God it rains a lot. More than Forks ever did and when it's not raining it's either snowing, hailing or sounds like a gail is blowing. So guess what it's doing right now? RAINING! Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

"You sure 'bout that?" Anna said from across the room, the boys had gone hunting so it was just us girls.  
"I agree with B. Don't judge C, she's bored," defended Uma.

Instead of arguing about it we just turned to look at Claudine who was now standing up, looking as though she hadn't heard us talking.

"Hm, let's see about that," she said before trying to tickle herself and failing, "I'll get you one day body, like when you're sleepin," she mumbled.  
"I was wrong, she is crazy," I said, loud enough for Claudine to hear.  
"Gee, thanks, Sis! Nice to know what you think of me. I'm not crazy! And, that question is a very important one! You lot didn't know either," she ranted, pointing at each of us.  
"It's 'co y'know it's coming, dumbass," snapped Jez as he and the guys came in.  
"Wow, someone's PMSing," sang Shiraz.

Before Jez could answer Tommo started talking (thank God),  
"We smelt other vampires today whilst hunting-"  
"-And there's a new family moving into town today and from the smell, they're the new vamps in town," interupted Wesley, nearly popping my ear drums in the process with his voice.  
"Let them hear you then, keep your voice down,Wes. They better not be random, we're the only ones that can be random," said Anna.

At that Uma stood up, wlaked to the centre of the rom, stood cowboy style and narrowed her eyes before saying in a western accent:  
"This town ain't big enough for the both of us," she paused for a second before squealing in her normal voice, "Unless they have really pretty clothes!"

To anyone who didn't know her they would find it weird or freaky but we were used to it so we were laughing so hard it wasn't even funny. The Skittle Gang are and, if we have to, are ready to prank/freak out/annoy the heck outta these so called 'new vamps in town'.  
Out of the corner of my eye I could see Claudine give Jez something and whisper to him. Then.....

"WHY THE HELL DO I NEED A TAMPON?!"

-------------------

* * *

_Heyy eyy eyy  
Heyy eyy eyy (Red Wine)  
You know I can do it better than you  
__I can do it even better in broken heels_

_Heyy eyy eyy  
Heyy eyy eyy_

_All the ladies tell their fellas we can do what they do  
__We can do it even better in broken heels_

_I roll my sleeves up, wrap my hair up,  
There's no sign on the road so i never stop  
Can you catch me  
__Yeh yeh yeh  
__You'll never catch me  
__Yeh yeh yeh  
I'm fresh out the box,  
__Fast like a fox,  
__Fasten my shoes take take (....?)  
You better watch me  
__Sit back and watch me_  
_You go hard yes_  
_You do when I go its a magic show  
I get it when I want it and I get it right_

_Heyy eyy eyy  
Heyy eyy eyy_

_All the ladies tell their fellas we can do what they do_  
_We can do it even better in broken heels_

_Heyy eyy eyy  
Heyy eyy eyy_

_All the ladies tell their fellas we can do what they do_  
_We can do it even better in broken heels  
Anything you can do I can do better,  
Boy I can do it in broken heels  
Anything you can do  
We can do better,  
Boy we can do it in broken broken heels _

_ -Broken Heels, Alexandra Burke

* * *

_

**AN: Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think. Sorry about any OOC and if you didn't like how Bella was wrote but right now I'm ill and bored, not a good combination, and that's just the way I think.**

**-_RandomatGedz_**

**Thought of the day: I can be tickled but I can tickle myself.**

**CLICK THE BIG GREEN BUTTON, YOU CAN'T MISS IT! IT WON'T TAKE YOU LONG.**


	2. I Am Who I Am

**AN: I forgot to mention in the last chapter the powers. The first chapter has been re-written, so to understand this you'll need to go back and read that, sorry.**

**Bella: Shield (mental & physical)  
Claudine: Changes into an animal, anything to do with animals  
Uma: Set things on fire with her eyes when she wants to (or when angry)  
Jez: The Elements**

* * *

**Look For Me**

**Chapter 2: I Am Who I Am**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the songs on this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

_When the World feels like it's falling  
And the sun is overdue  
Life seems so confusing  
You don't know what to do_

_Put the World on your shoulders and its bound to pull you down  
Like a flower growing, searching for the sun  
You can live, your dreams have  
Only just begun_

_Gonna be alright  
Gonna be okay  
When you're reaching for the light  
You're sure to find the way  
Gonna be alright  
Gonna be okay  
When you're reaching for the light  
You're sure to find the way_

_-Okay_

**EPOV (Edward)**

90 years. 90 years since that day. 90 years since the end of my world. 90 years ago I made the biggest mistake of my life - if you can call it a life - leaving my one true love, Bella Swan. Though I don't know if Swan's her last name anymore. I still regret it and nearly every second that I'm alone I think about what could have been. What would have happened if I had been selfish and changed her, as she had wished. As soon as I think those thoughts I find myself wishing for a way to go back, go back to when I was when, when I was with Bella. She'd be dead now, or 108 at least but that is unblikely and I shall never be happy again, never know what could have happened.

None of us will ever be the same, not even BB or Jamie **[I'll describe them/tell life stories in a later chapter]**, and they didn't even know her. They'd joined us a few years back, bringing with them the occasional release of my sadness with a joke, but that's not often. After a while though Jamie began to become like Emmett is now, he won't tell many jokes and doesn't laugh as loudly as he used to. BB puts on a brave face and tries to cheer us up, sometimes it works but not for long.

As I mentioned before, Emmett isn't the same. He used to be carefree andjolly, that Emmett's gone now. In his place is an Emmett that doesn't bother to joke, an Emmett that is always (mostly) sad. He feels like he's a sister. Alice feels like she's lost a sister, best friend and a shopping buddy. She doesn't go shopping as often and just doesn't seem to have the same energy and perkiness she used to. Even Rosalie feels bad, feels like she lost a sister and regrets not getting to know Bella, or her a chance. Jasper thinks this is all his fault and I can see where he's coming from, but it isn't, it's mine. I was the one that left her, I was the one that lied to her, so it's my fault and mine alone. Esme feels like she lost a daughter, and it breaks my already dead heart knowing that I've caused this. The worst is Carlisle. He ,too, feels like he lost a dfaughter, and hates to see his family like this but at the same time he's understanding, telling me I did what I thought best. He alone makes me feel the most guilty. There is one thing, other then knowing that can't live without Bella, that we have learnt from this. Bella was the glue that held tis family together, without her we're falling apart.

"Are we there yet? And where is there?" Asked Emmett for the 5th time.

"No, Emmett. We're not there yet and 'there' is Hay-On-Wye," answered Carlisle from the drivers seat.

To the time I tuned into my family's thoughts, something I only do now when I'm extremely bored.

_'I wonder what the new house'll look like,' - _Esme.

_'This is not good, Hay-On-Wye's known as the 'Town of Books'! I HATE BOOKS,' - _Jamie.

_'Die, Jedward, Die!' - _Emmett. **[If you're from the UK or watched X Factor, you know who I mean. They're like marmite, you love them or you hate them]**

_'Edward! I know you feel bad, and slightly emo-ish, but can you please tone down the 'I want to die' vibe, you're going to make me emo again!' _- Jasper.

"Jasper, you've always been emo, you never stopped," I answered him aloud, causing everyone to atleast giggle/ chuckle except him.

_'Real cool, Edward, thanks,' _- Jasper, again

"Welcome, and I know," was my reply.

I carried on scanning through their thoughts until I was sucked into a vision with Alice (not literally).

_------Vision-------_

_There were two female vampires sat at a table, with brown and blond hair. The brown haired one leaned over to the other putting a slice of pizza infront of her face._

_"Get that out of my face," said the vampire with blond hair._

_"It's not in your face, it's in my hand," replied the other with a smile._

_"Get what's in your hand out of my face," the blond said. _**[From 'Sherlock Holmes' I don't take credit for it]**

_"What ya gonna do, Shizza? Call Wessy and tell him to shout at me?" Said the brown haired one, as she complied._

_------End Vision-----_

"Okay, that was weird," Alice said.

"What was it?" Asked a worried Esme.

"Let's put it this way, we're not the only vampires in town but we're probably the most sane," Alice finished as we pulled up to our new house.

It was like the one back in Forks but was smaller, so as not to draw attention to it.

"Do you think it'd be a good idea to hunt?" Asked Rosalie.

"Yes, come on," was all Carlisle said.

**_1 hour later - still hunting_**

An idea had pasted and we were still thirsty, which is rather weird since we'd only hunted a week ago. The animals out here tasted a lot different from the other places we'd lived in. They tasted more like sweets, I don't know why. I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard Emmett scream.

"It's a bunny! It's evil!" he screamed before running away.

"Aww, how cute," cooed Alice before she killed the bunny, well thats nice.

Not long after...the incident, I smelt, we all did, and heard the other vampires. From what I could tell there were 3, all male.

"I'm not gay guys!" Yelled one, '_First B, then the girls now them! I can't get a break!' _were his thoughts.

"You sure? 'Cos I agree with Uma and B when they say you're gay cause you dress like it," replied another.

"Now, Wesley, you know better than to tease him. He's never going to come out the closet that way," said the third.

"I'm not gay!" Yelled the first one again, '_I'LL KILL THEM!!!'_ he was beyond mad.

This was getting nasty, so Carlisle told us to carry on hunting as far as possible away from them.

**_2 hours later - back at home_**

"Hey, Em, do you wanna watch Doctor Who?" Asked BB. The guy's obsessed with it, he knows it off by heart, if I didn't know better I would have thought he was in love with The Doctor.

"Which Doctor?" Replied Emmett

"The tenth," BB said.

"Sure!" The tenth Doctor was Emmett's favourite, don't know why.

Halfway through the episode, everyone was watching it mow, we heard a yell coming from about a mile down the road.

"WHY THE HELL DO I NEED A TAMPON?!"

We were stunned into silence. Of course Emmett being Emmett was the one to break it.

"Hey, wasn't that the guy who said he wasn't gay?"

---------

_Theres parts of my past that I've left behind,  
Seems as far as I run always somehow they find me,  
Been shedding my skin but there's so many layers.  
I am who i am and you know what i'm saying,_

Nobody's safe it's a race that I've run,  
The fight that I've fought and I thought I had won,

Now I'm standing here with a part of me there,  
But I am who I am,  
I am who I am.

(Be who you are,  
Don't be ashamed,  
See we're all different people,  
With no one to blame,  
Look out for your friends,  
Those close to your heart,  
Cause they will be there,  
When it all falls apart,  
You are who you are,  
You are who you are.)

Leave me alone you don't understand,  
On this side of the fence, there's no promised land  
See that's where from, where I used to belong,  
Though the road to get here has been painful and long

But I am who I am,  
I am who I am  
I am who I am  
I am who I am

I am who I am,  
Who ever I am.

_-I Am Who I Am, Jez from Britannia High_

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. I've already finished the 3rd chapter so if I get 5+ reviews I'll post it immediately. Also my friend Chloe is new to fanfiction and will be able to post tomorrow so when she does can you support her? If you like my stories you'll like her's 'coz our minds work alike, her penname is gedling gal. thanks again and _don't forget to review!_**

**_-RandomatGedz_**


	3. Ah, so ve meet ogen

**Look For Me**

**Chapter 3: Ah, so ve meet ogen**

**(The title for the chapter is like that 'coz it's in a really cheesy German accent, no ofense)**

**Disclaimer:I will own twilight when the girls from St Trinains stop being rebelius, NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!**

**I don't own ANY of the songs in this chapter, though they are great.**

**AN: Okay, so I'm changing when Uma was changed from a hundred years ago, she was changed in 2003 & Uma does know _a little _bit about her past, but not much. Sorry. WARNING: various swear words in this chapter. THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER and as someone said it reminds them of their friends and them, well this story is based on my friends and me so there's gonna be quite a bit of British humor. Anway, here's the 3rd chapter, as promised and I'll get writing the next tomorrow! MERRY CRIMBO!**

* * *

_Ohhh whooaa  
if you cant find your way look for me  
Mr Munk  
oooooooo oooooooooo  
'you cant find your way look for me_

_[Chipmunk]  
god bless  
Oh yes  
And once he goes im next  
So young  
So fresh  
So right like i don't know left  
And I ain't trying to be the R E S T  
Replace the R and throw me a B  
So don't spend ya life trying to find  
Something that's in front of your eyes_

_[Talay]  
You can spend a whole life time trying to find the answer  
I'll be right here with a helping hand out for you_

_Ooohhh Ooohhh_

_And if you cant find your way  
look for me  
look for me  
look for me  
look for me  
look for me_

_If you cant find your way  
look for me  
look for me  
look for me  
look for me  
look for me_

_if you cant find your way look for me_

_-Look for Me, Chipmunk ft Talay Riley** (the song that sort of inspired the story)**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_BPOV_**

"See, death is sorta like life, except with all the really crap things taken out. Like poverty, injustice ....and Miley Cyrus **[[I don't take credit for that, it's from St Trinians 2: Legend of Fritton's Gold, I didn't come up with it! No offense to anyone who likes Miley C]]**," explained Claudine on the way to school. We weren't 'old enough' to drive yet, stupid British laws, so Anna was our driver, formally known as 'Taxi'.

"Okay, one, you are so right about the Miley Cyrus thing and, two, how the hell did we get on the subject of death?" said Uma from the back seat.

"Yeah, last time I checked we were talking 'bout St Trinians you got to that subject I'll never know," Shiraz joined in.

"I don't think we want to know, Shizza," Wesley said.

"You're right Wes, but are you sure there's anything in there? 'Coz a week ago I shone a torch by her ear and light came out the other side," Jez said, he was still mad about the whole tampon thing. Though, really if Claudine hadn't have done it I know Uma would have.

"No, there's something in there, it may be very small but it's in there," I said, joining in the fun making.

"Oh shut up guys!," yelled Claudine before turning on the radio.

"Be careful guys. Don't make her too mad, her brain cell might burst," said Anna before 'Strong Again' by N-Dubz came on.

_Tulisa:  
Ha Ha Ha Ha  
Dappy:  
N-Dubz N-Dubz  
Na Na Naii  
Ha Ha_

_Tulisa:  
Ha Ha Ha HaDappy:  
One Day I Had to Punch up This One Yute for Tryin Make a Fool of Me  
In My Hood theres Only So Many Opportunities  
Look, I Carry a Tool for My Pride and My Jewelry  
Now I Find Myself Stuck Serving the Community_

_Faze:  
See Me I Made a Change  
I Didnt Expect No Fame  
We Came From Practically Nuttin To Thousands Screaming Our Name  
A-List, Play list  
Even My Mums Famous  
I Would Do Anythin for Some Source Stadium Status_

_Tulisa:  
See The Thing about Life Is That Its  
Its Just Too Short  
Leave The Best behind and Only Then Youll Find Theres More to Life than You First Thought_

_Chorus:  
Coz I  
I Never Ever Ever Ever Thought That It Would Ever Get Better  
Coz I  
I Never Ever Ever Ever Thought That It Would Ever Get Better  
See I  
I Never Ever Ever Ever Thought That I Could Face This Weather  
But Life  
It Will Only Get Better  
Trust Me It Will Only Get Better_

I'd heard this song before but this was the first time I'd actually listened to the lyrics, and whilst everyone else was singing or humming to the song I was making comparisons from the lyrics to my life. When they left I thought it wouldn't get better, but now I know I was wrong. I had a family that loved me, one that was carefree and didn't let anything knock them down. Through thick and thin we're there fo each other because we all know what it feels like to be broken, to think that no one cares.

_Tulisa:  
Ha Ha Ha Ha  
Ha Ha Ha Ha_

_Dappy:  
Na Na Naii_

_Tulisa:  
Ha Ha Ha Ha  
Haa Heeey_

_Goin Back To When I Was Young  
And I, Treated Life like It Would Never End  
But Then I Grew Up  
Got A Little Clued Up  
Then N-Dubz Blew Up  
Finally On My Way_

_Dappy:  
Coz If You Knew Where I Come From  
Then You Would Understand Why I Sing This Song  
*Its Are Changa*??  
Yeah I Put My Hand Up  
In Fact It Made Me Man Up  
And Finally Make a Change_

_Tulisa:  
See The Thing about Life Is That Its  
Its Just Too Short (Just Too Shortt)  
Leave The Best behind and Only Then You'll Find Theres More to Life than You First Thought_

I thought that life was about fitting in and being successful but now I know that as long as you have people that care about you, and you try your best, it doesn't you are, how pretty you are, how smart you are or how popular you are it doesn't matter as long as you have family.

_Chorus:  
Coz I  
I Never Ever Ever Ever Thought That It Would Ever Get Better  
Coz I  
I Never Ever Ever Ever Thought That It Would Ever Get Better  
See I  
I Never Ever Ever Ever Thought That I Could Face This Weather  
But Life  
It Will Only Get Better  
Trust Me It Will Only Get Better_

_Coz I  
I Didnt Ever Wanna Sing This Song Again  
I Didnt Ever Wanna Sing This Song Again  
I Didnt Ever Wanna Sing This  
Ever Wanna Sing This Song Again_

_And I  
I Dont Wanna Walk This Road Again  
And I Dont Have To Be Alone Again  
I Can Hold My head High Im Strong Again  
Im Strong Again_

It's like this song was written for me, about me. I never want to have to go through that, that pain again, but I wasn't going to forget it, because as mad as this sounds it's made me who I am today, it's made me stronger_._

_Dappy:  
Money Made No Change  
In fact it was More Pain  
Bs gone  
Whos To Blame?  
Look At All These Youths Today  
Rollin Round with 38s  
Stickin Breddas For the White Gold Chains Like  
Look I Didnt Mean To Hurt You Mate_

_Faze:  
Back In the Day I Used To Roll With Like 30 Mates  
Never Had Clean Money  
Always Had Dirty Plates  
Be It Now  
Were Grindin An Washin For Like 30 Days  
Now We Make the years annual wage in like 30 days_

_Chorus:  
Coz I  
I Never Ever Ever Ever Thought That It Would Ever Get Better  
Coz I  
I Never Ever Ever Ever Thought That It Would Ever Get Better  
See I  
I Never Ever Ever Ever Thought That I Could Face This Weather  
But Life  
It Will Only Get Better  
Trust Me It Will Only Get Better_

_Coz I  
I Didnt Ever Wanna Sing This Song Again  
I Didnt Ever Wanna Sing This Song Again  
I Didnt Ever Wanna Sing This  
Ever Wanna Sing This Song Again_

_And I  
I Dont Wanna Walk This Road Again  
And I Dont Have To Be Alone Again  
I Can Hold My head High Im Strong Again  
Im Strong Again_

As the song drifted to a close I knew that if I ever crossed paths with the Cullens again, I would forgive them. It may be hard but I'm stronger now, and I had them to thank.

"Yo! Earth to Bella! Bella, do you read me?" I was broken out of my thoughts by Jez waving his hand in front of my face, "I hate to bring you out of your little day dream but we're at school, and I really wanna know what was wrong,".

"Nothing's wrong, just thinking, is all," I replied, trying to brush it off.

Claudine caught my eye in the wing mirror, looking at me with a knowing expression. None of them, except Claudine, knew about the Cullens. Well they did in a way, they only knew that I'd known vampires before my change and that they left and I was broken hearted. I didn't tell them because I knew how they'd react, exactly how they reacted when Uma told them her story.

_----Flashback----_

_**[Uma speaking]**"When I was around 17 I had my first, and only, boyfriend. His name was Will Armstrong," she flinched a little at his name, " and he was, by far, the most popular boy in school. I didn't why he picked me, but he did. I don't remember much about my time with him, I only knew that I loved him. After a couple of months, we started to drift apart, I didn't love him like I used to, but I did still love him, if that makes sense. One day, i got a text from my friend, Leaha, that I needed to come to the park. I asked her why, but she just said to hurry, so I did. When I got down there, I saw something I wish that I had never seen. Will was kissing another girl, Jay-Jay I think her name was. Without thinking I ran up to him, pulled the girl off of him and slapped him, shouting various swear words at him. I dumped him on the spot, telling him that he was a 'good for nothing, cheating bastard!' and ran away. I didn't even turn around to see Leaha beating the crap out of the girl, I didn't look back as I ran past my house. I ran until it was dark, until I didn't know where I was anymore. I remember hearing a noise behind me, but after that everything goes black," she finished._

_By this time, everyone, including me, looked murderous, the only thing stopping us from hunting down the bastard was Uma, begging us to leave the past to die. Two days later the boys were still ready to kill him, and I knew that if I ever told them about the Cullens, well lets just say there would be even fewer veggie vampires on earth._

_------End Flashback-------_

"Go, go , go! You're gonna be late if you don't get your lazy butts out this car right now!" yelled, well sort of, Anna, and as soon as we stepped out of the car it zoomed away, nearly ramming into a black car just entering the lot. **[Okay, so I don't know alot about cars so I'm just going the name the cars by colours or nicknames] **It was then that the scent of vampire hit my nose, and by the looks of it, my family's too.

"Do you smell what I smell?" Asked Wesley.

"That depends, what do you smell?" Replied Uma.

"Monkey butt, what do you think I smell?!" snapped Wesley.

"Really, you smell monkey butt, 'coz I smell vampire," said Jez.

I was about to reply when I heard a loud hiss, not loud enough for humans to hear, come from Claudine. She was staring daggers at the car, or vampire that had now come out of the car.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Look," was all she said before she moved my head so I was looking at the new comers, who were looking back at us.

Having heard the hiss, the others all turned to look at the new vamps, all shocked that they had golden eyes.

That wasn't the thing that put me into to shock though, the reason was standing before me were the Cullens.

What Claudine did next really surprised me,

"Ah, Cullens, so ve meet ogen," she said in her best evil German voice, narrowed her eyes and laughed eviliy, she look completely deadly and funny at the same time. All she need was a white fluffy cat and the image would be complete.

I swear I heard Emmett gulp.

_

* * *

_

_We like the lights (Yeah we love it)  
Stars and stripes (Yeah we love it))  
All night (Yeah we love it)  
I can see_

_You don't know about a girl,  
I'll take over the world, and I'm gonna party like oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
You don't know about a girl,  
The meaning of the word,  
'Cos we just wanna party like oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_So we gon' sing it  
Oh-oh ha-ay-ah oh-oh ha-day-oh!  
Oh-oh ha-ay-ah oh-oh ha-day-oh!  
So we gon' sing it  
Oh-oh ha-ay-ah oh-oh ha-day-oh!  
Oh-oh ha-ay-ah oh-oh ha-day-oh!_

_-About a Girl, Sugababes_

_

* * *

_

**_AN: Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think in a review! Rememeber, the more you review, the quicker I update!_**

**_-RandomatGedz_**


	4. Boggies in Maths

**Look For Me**

**Chapter 4: Boggies**

**Favourite review:  
**  
**_futurecullen26  
_**THIS IS SUCH A FUNNY STORY! I LUV THE WHOLE "AH, CULLENS, SO VE MEET OGEN"  
AND THE WAY OF HOW RANDOM THEY ARE! EVERYONE THINKS VAMPIRES HAVE TO BE ALL  
MYSTICAL AND WISE AND SERIOUS, BUT BELLA'S COVEN ISN'T! THAT'S PURE  
AWESOMENESS!

**My Reply - 's sort of what I was going for and it was just easier to write if I can relate to the things they do. Since I'm kinda random, I thought well why not. 'Cos I've had the idea of Claudine's character in my head for awhile and the others just fell into place. Thnks once again for the kind review!**

**Discliamer:  
Geni: You have 3 wishes. What are they?  
Me: Erm, to get Miss Foreman to quit.  
Geni: Done!  
Me: A horse  
Geni: Done!  
Me: To own Twilight.  
Geni: Not gonna happen sweetie.  
Me: Bugger!**

**So yeah, I don't own Twilight, so while I go cry about that why don't you read. Read my litle minions, READ!**

_**[I'm gonna censor some words in this song 'cos I don't really like swearing but N-Dubz sometimes lay it on a bt thick for my liking]**_

_DAPPY:  
What We Share Was No Ordinary.._

_TULISA:  
I Feel The Same Until You Go And Stab My Heart Like_

_DAPPY:  
What We Share Was No Ordinary.._

_TULISA:  
I Feel The Same Until You Go And Stab My Heart Like_

_FASE:  
OUCH!_

_TULISA:  
Six Thirty in the morning, I've arrived early from tour  
Step into the house, im walking up the stairs, 1 step, 2 step, 3 step, 4.  
I'm on the second floor, I'm opening the door, i could not brace myself for what i saw  
Who's this woman in my bed. "Names Shaniqua and what"  
Na, Get the hell up off my baby_

_CHORUS:  
Now she the type of lady that every man needs, shes straight up feisty,  
She keeps me on my feet, but i don't wanna f**k things by s--  
Theres some other hoe in our bed, what are you taking me for,  
To hell with you, to hell with me, Yeah!, i never wanna see your face again_

_Where the f**k do you think you is going (going),  
I loved you so much but you cheated on me,  
What we shared was no ordinary,  
I fell the same untill u had to go and just tear my heart like (ouch)_

_Ha Ha Ha Ha  
It use to be the other way around but,  
Ha Ha Ha Ha  
The story changed my heart is breaking,  
Ha Ha Ha Ha  
You need to recognize she was just a , (ahh)  
Ha Ha Ha Ha  
I think its time for me to go_

_-Ouch, N-Dubz_

**EMPOV (Emmett)**

"All I want for christmas is my two front teeth, my two front teeth. All I want for christmas is my two front teeth, my two front teeth, my two front teeth. All-" I sang, before I was so rudely interupted by non other than Devil himself...I mean Jamie.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVE THREE FRONT TEETH!" He yelled **[A boy in my class actually does have three front teeth, or looks like he does].**

"I know it's not, but it's freaky!" I replied, pretending to shiver. Jasper was the one to answer.

"Wow, Emmett. First the bunny," I shot him a glare, " I'm sorry, 'The Evil Thing That Looks And Claims It's A Bunny But We Don't Believe It' and now 'The Vampire With Three Front Teeth'. Y'know, you're giving us an awful big amount of blackmail," he finished, whilst everyone nodded.

"Yeah, and, HOLY SON OF A BIT- OF A FEMALE DOG!"Yelled Carlisle as a blue car zoomed past us, nearly hitting us.

"Ommm, I'm telling Mummy," said BB like a 5 year old.

"I'll burn your Doctor Who DVD's," Carlisle replied.

"Omm, I'm not telling Mummy," BB replied quickly.

"Good, now we're here," Mr C (my new nickname for him) said.

As soon as I was out of the car I smelt it. Vampire. All of my past joking was gone, a feeling of protectiveness arrived in it's place. I, as well as the rest of us, turned towards the scent. I saw 6 vampires, all with golden eyes. But that wasn't what shocked us. There in amongst **[sorry if that's not spelt right]** them was Bella, my little sister Bella. I didn't even want to know what Edward was thinking or feeling right now, and I'm sure Jasper was having trouble with all the emotions coming from us. I was broken out of my shocked daze when one of the girls, who looked a lot like Bella, narrowed her eyes and said, in what sounded like an evil German accent.

"Ah, Cullens, so ve meet ogen," and laughed eviliy.

I was terrified. So terrified I gulped.

"I, erm, I'm gonna go, erm, go get our timetables. Yeah, I'm gonna go get our timetables," I stutterd before running, at human pace, to the office to retrive our timetables. **[I'll type it up later, probably in the next chapter 'cos I just want to get this out there]**

By the time I had gotten back, around 5 minutes thanks to that flirty person behind the desk (the only way to describe it), the other coven - Bella's coven - had already gone inside. So, we all, since we had the same timetable thanks to Alice, rushed inside to our first lesson. Maths. It wasn't hard to find considering there was a massive sign outiside the door reading 'WELCOME TO MATHS LAND! WHERE MATHS IS COOL!', yeah right! From outiside the classroom I could tell that all 6 of Bella's coven were in there. I could see Jasper take a deep breath before muttering,

"We're going in," and opening the door, causing all of the students and the teacher to stare at us.

"Ah, you must be the new kids, please take your seats besides the Woods," he pointed towards the back rows.

Most of the girls were staring at us guys, and most of the guys were starting at the Rose and Alice. Something about the way they looked at them made me think we wouldn't have trouble with them. As soon as we had taken our seats they all just turned away, resuming their conversations.

"Right, class. Settle down, it's time for maths!," Said the teacher, whose name I still didn't know, as he clapped his hands, "Oh, I almost forgot, I'm Mr McCarthy, for those of you who don't know," he finished.

"Yeah, we know Mike!We're your form!" Replied the evil girl from before with a smile.

"Yes, but they didn't. You always have to ruin my fun," he grumbled like a child, I liked him.

"Yeah, but your fun gets us in trouble! Now teach Maths Man, teach!" Joined in amother boy who had blond hair.

"Okay," sighed Mr M.

After about 5 minutes I heard a soft 'Boggies' coming from the row in front, the Woods row.

"Boggies," said the other guy a little louder.

"Boggies," louder still, but this time it was the blond guy.

"Boggies," even louder, this time it was the girl whom I believe was called Shizza or Shiraz I wasn't sure.** [okay I know they haven't learned names yet but he over heard them talking, just go with the flow]**

"Boggies," louder but it came from the girl called U - something.

By now we, us Cullens, were all looking at them weirdly.

"Boggies," said German girl, this time it was loud enough for the humans to hear.

"Boggies!" Bella half yelled.

"Boggies!!" Challenged German girl.

"BOGGIES!!!" The whole Coven yelled, 'causing everyone , except us, to burst out laughing, even Mr McCarthy.

"You guys watch way too much Dick and Dom," laughed a ginger haired girl.

"We know, we might do the pants dance soon," replied Bella, laughing too.

"No 'cos Mr M might join in," said the girl again.

"You're probably right Meg," giggled G-girl.

Everyone settled down after that and continued with the lesson. All I could thik was 'Damn the Woods are funny'.

* * *

_I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high_

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

_-The Climb, Miley Cyrus_

**Sorry if this was really crap but I just wanted to get a chapter out, so please forgive me. Can you please tell me what you think in a review. If you didn't like it don't just say 'This was crap' or something, tell me why you didn't like it. I want to get better not worse. So anyway, I have some questions for you. Which POV should I do next? Who is your favourite(s) in Bella's coven? And should I continue,? 'Coz if you don't want me to I probably won't. So anway, Happy New Year and I hope to hear what you think in a review or I'll see you next chapter, well not literally.**

**-RandomatGedz**


	5. La Vie Boheme

**Author's Note: I'M BACK! Sorry it's taken me so long to update and I'm not going to make up excuses but a lot of stuffs been going on with my dad (who I don't think of as my dad anymore). Anyway, I'm not going to bore you with my problems. Okay, so some of you suggested that I do this chapter from Edward and/or Bella's POV but everytime I tried to write Edward's I wrote about one word and then hit a pillow. I'm just really bad at writing angst and sadness so I'm going to be writing this from Bella's POV because I'm better with humor and in this story Bella sort of turns to humor to deal with her pain. So, that's why this chapter may be funny, it's all I know. There may be some Cullen POV's in here later but I'm not sure. I'm writing this authors note before I've written the chapter so I'm not sure what's going to happen. I'm hoping this chapter is longer than the others, I owe it to you for waiting so long, and I'm not counting this AN. So yeah, there's a good chance that I won't write a EPOV of when they see each other, I've tried. But if I do write it one day I'll post it as an outtake. Sorry if this is really bad but I'm just getting back into the swing of it. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I'll own Twilight when N-Dubz start singing about fluffy pink bunnies...I REALLY don't think that'll happen.**

**Look For Me Chapter 5: La Vie Boheme**

**BPOV**

Yes, Emmett was scared. For a moment I thought that maybe they weren't the Cullens. That was until I saw _him_. All the feelings that I'd kept locked away came rushing back. The sadness, the pain. I couldn't even describe it, it took everything I had not to keel over with the intenseity of it. I suppose that's what you get when you keep something locked away. Convinced that you'll never see or feel it again but then it comes with blinding force. My family must have realised what was going on, or seen that I was in pain at the very least. They tugged me off to class, maths.  
"Bell? You okay? Did you see that big guy? He ran away! HE was scared of Claudine. Little, little Claudine. WIMP!" Wesley said, trying to lighten the mood as we walked towards Mr McCarthy's room. It worked, I did laugh. But, how could I not? Someone the size of Emmett being scared of someone the size of Claudine. It was just wrong!  
"Who were they anyway? I've never seen them before but you and Claudine seem to know them," asked Uma as we sat down in our seats, everyone else was already here.  
"Umm......You remember me telling you about my past. Y'know, just the rough outline. About me knowing vampires when I was human....." I trailed off.  
"...And them leaving you heart-broken," finished Shiraz as recognition showed on everyone faces, except Claudine that is.  
"Ooh, I'm gonna burn them!" Hissed Uma, her eyes already appearing to have flames in them.  
"No, we don't need a repeat of last time. Tommo will kill us, again, if he has to explain why the school fire extinguisher was used...Again!" Replied Jez.  
It had happened about 5 times because Uma couldn't control her temper and had set something/someone/someone's hair on fire. In the past 10 years we'd had to move to various different areas and schools because people claimed to have been set alight by some girl cough-Uma-cough.  
"HE STOLE MY COOKIE!" Yelled Uma, trying to defend herself. One thing that I've learned about Uma, is that he LOVES cookies ad if you take hers...she'll kill ya. Did I forget to mention that earlier? Oh, I did, it must have slipped my mind.  
We didn't reply, arguing back was a lost cause. Instead we waited the 5 minutes until lessons wasn't long until the door opened, revealing them. The Cullens and two other vampires I'd never seen before. One of them was black **[not trying to sound offenseive]** with shortish black was also being oggled by Jez, I KNEW he was gay! The other was just as pale as the others and had brown short hair. He was alot smaller then the others, around Claudine size. All I could think at the moment was 'Oh bugger'. The bad thing about this school was that your form had the same lessons as you, which meant that the Cullens were in my form, oh joy! Please note the sarcasism there, I tend to do that a lot now, but hey I'm part British.  
"Ah, you must be the new kids, please take your seats besides the Woods," Said Mr McCarthy as everyone stared at them.  
As soon as they took their seats Mr McCarthy went back into happy mode again.  
"Right, class. Settle down, it's time for maths!," He said as he clapped his hands, he always does that, "Oh, I almost forgot, I'm Mr McCarthy, for those of you who don't know," he finished.  
Of course, Claudine being Claudine just had to comment,  
"Yeah, we know Mike!We're your form!" She said with a smile.  
"Yes, but they didn't. You always have to ruin my fun," Mr McCarthy (or Mike as we call him, it's his first name) grumbled like the child he is.  
"Yeah, but your fun gets us in trouble! Now teach Maths Man, teach!" Yelled Jez, and it was true but I'm not going to get into that yet, it'd take too long to explain.  
"Okay," sighed Mr M.

5 minutes passed and I was bored. Oh well. It's time for funny Bella to come out and play.  
"Boggies," I whispered so low that it would be hard for a vampire to hear.  
"Boggies," Wesley said a little louder, accepting my challenge.  
"Boggies," Jez said louder, still not loud enough for human ears though.  
"Boggies," Said Shiraz, still getting louder.  
"Boggies," Uma said, almost loud enough for humans to hear.  
I could feel the weird stares the Cullens were giving us, but I was used to it.  
"Boggies," Said Claudine this time, loud enough for humans to hear.  
"Boggies!" I half yelled, knowing that Claudine would not back down.  
"Boggies!" Challenged Claudine. We both knew what was coming next.  
"BOGGIES!" We - all us Woods - yelled, making everyone except the Cullens to laugh.  
What can I say, we like Dick & Dom.  
"You guys watch way too much Dick & Dom," said Megan as she turned to us.  
"We know, we might do the pants dance soon," I replied.  
"No, 'cos Mr M might join in."  
"You're probably right, Meg," said Claudine.  
"HEY! That was one time!" Yelled Mr McCarthy from the front of the class. This spurred on another round of laughter, still the Cullens did not join in. They're just weird.  
This coming from you Bella?  
Shut up little voice inside my head! I told yo to go away last time. Say what you like, I'm insane. I know I am, I choose to be this way. Don't ask me why because I don't know.

When the laughter died down we _finally_ got some work done, leaving us with 10 minutes before the bell went.

"Hey, Diddy Claudine?" I said, everyone turned to look at me and her.  
"Yes Diddy Bella?" She replied, knowing what I was getting at.  
"Should we sing the song of the Mighty Gods?"  
"Yes, yes we shall," was all she said before we both sang.....

_We're diddy Dick and Dom, Welcome to our cupboard.  
We've been here all our lifes, And never been discovered.  
We might be small,  
But we've both got big hearts.  
It's all right here,  
So long as no one *blows rasberry_*

(At this point Jez blew a rasberry for the 'farts' bit)

_There's no room to swing a cat.  
And barely room to hang your hat.  
But there's no need to push and shove.  
'Cos we've got Cupboard Love.  
Cupboard Love,  
Cupboard Love.  
It ain't no palace,  
But It fits like a glove.  
There's no need to push and shove.  
'Cos we've got a cupboard,  
Like Old Mother Hubbard.  
Yes, we've got Cupboard Love!_

"Wasn't that fun Diddy Claudine?" I said whilst everyone laughed.  
"It was more than fun, Diddy Bella! Now, over to Diddy Jez and Diddy Wesley for 'We Like Prawn Balls'," anounced Claudine as everyone turned to Jez and Wesley.  
They started to sing....

_*slow*  
We all like prawn balls,  
And sweet chili dips.  
But nothing's a good as,  
Our mum's beans and chips...._

_*faster*  
A million people everyday,  
Open a tin of beans and say,  
Beans means *blows rasberry*_

Before we could do anymore of our comedy show the bell went, signaling it was time for geography.

**[I'm going to skip geography 'cos I HATE it and lets face it, nothing funny ever happens in it.]**

It was lunch. Our school was weird like that, having lunch after the first two lessons and then a brake after the fourth lesson. So anyway, here we were, all my form - including the Cullens, who were staring at me like I was the most interesting thing they'd ever seen - around one table, a very big table might I add. I looked to my right and saw the look on Shiraz's face. Something told me she was going to put on a show for our new arrivals.  
"Hey guys!" she yelled to get everyones attention, "Three words. La Vie Boheme!" That was all she needed to say for us (everone except the Cullens) to understand...... **[They learned their names in geography, I'll do it next chapter]**

**JPOV (Jasper)**

The feelings coming off of the other vampires told me that they were planning something.  
"I think we're in for a show," I told my family, just as the Woods stood up...

**[Uma]** _Who died?  
_[**Jez]** _Our Akita_

**[Everyone]** _Evita _

**[Jez]**_You make fun, yet I'm the one,  
Attempting to do some good  
Or do you really want a neighborhood  
Where people piss on your stoop every night? _

_Bohemia, Bohemia's  
A fallacy in your head  
This is Calcutta  
Bohemia is dead_

Jez sang as he walked around the table, everyone but us looked like they were used to it, which they probably were. When I say everyone, I mean our form, everyone else felt shocked but were enjoying it.

**[Wesley]**_Dearly beloved We gather here to say our goodbyes (Dies irae, dies illa)  
Here she lies (Kyrie eleison)  
(Yitgadal v'yitkadash)  
No one knew her worth The late great daughter of Mother Earth  
On these nights when we celebrate the birth_

Wesley sang as he climbed on the table, trying not to step on anyones food. He failed.

_In that little town of Bethlehem  
We raise our glass, you bet your ass to  
La vie boheme_

**[Uma, Bella, Shiraz & Claudine]  
**_La vie boheme  
La vie boheme  
La vie boheme  
La vie boheme_

**[Wesley]  
**_To days of inspiration, playing hooky, making something out of nothing  
The need to express, to communicate  
To going against the grain, going insane, going mad _

_To loving tension, no pension, to more than one dimension  
To starving for attention hating convention, hating pretension  
Not to mention of course hating dear old mom and dad _

_To riding your bike midday past the three piece suits  
To fruits, to no absolutes  
To Absolut, to choice, to the Village Voice  
To any passing fad_

_To being an us'  
for once  
Instead of a them'  
La vie boheme  
La vie boheme_

At that point Bella and Claudine joined Wesley on the table.

**[Bella]  
**_Hey mister, she's my sister_

**[Jez]  
**_So that's five miso soup  
Four seaweed salad  
Three soy burger dinner  
Two tofu dog platter  
And one pasta with meatless balls?_

Sang Jez in a gay voice and acting like a waiter.

**[Wesley]  
**_Ew _

**[Jez]  
**_It tastes the same_  
**[Bella]  
**_If you close your eyes_

**[Jez]  
**_An' thirteen orders of fries  
Is that in here?  
_**[Everyone]  
**_Wine and beer!_

**[Claudine & Bella]**  
_To hand crafted beers made in local breweries  
To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese  
To leather, to dildos to curry vindaloo  
To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou_

**[Uma & Shiraz]  
**_Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion  
Creation, vacation,_  
**[Jez]  
**_mucho masturbation_

Was it just me or did Jez look at us when he sang that? Yes, I thought so. Weird.

**[U & S]  
**_Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new  
To Sontag, to Sondheim, to anything taboo_

**[J & W]  
**_Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage Lenny Bruce, Langston Hughes,  
to the stage  
To Uta, to Buddha, Pablo Neruda, too _

_Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow  
To blow off auntie Em  
La vie boheme_

**[S]  
**_Sisters?  
_**[B & C]  
**_We're close_  
**[J & W]  
**_Brothers!_

**[All]**  
Bis_exuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens  
Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,  
Pee Wee Herman German wine, turpentine,  
Gertrude Stein Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa, Carmina Burana_

_To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy Vaclav Havel, The Sex Pistols, 8BC  
To no shame never playing the fame game_

**[W]  
**_To marijuana_

**[U & S]  
**_To sodomy, it's between god and me To S&  
_**[W]  
**_Waiter, waiter, waiter  
La vie boheme  
Waiter_

_In honor of the death of Bohemia  
An impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner Shiraz Wood, just back from her spectacular one-night engagement  
At The Eleventh Street Lot Will perform Native American tribal chants, backwards  
Through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello  
Which she ain't never studied_

**[B]  
**_And Jez Wood will preview his new documentary  
About his inability to hold an erection on the high holy days_

**[J]  
**_And Bella Wood, clad only in bubble wrap  
Will perform her famous lawn chair handcuff dance  
To the sounds of iced tea being stirred _

_And Claudine will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song  
......That doesn't remind us of Musetta's Waltz _

_Uma Wood will model the latest fall fashions from Paris  
While accompanying herself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub_

_And Wesley will recount his exploits as an anarchist  
Including the tale of his successful reprogramming Of the M.I.T. virtual reality equipment  
To self-destruct as it broadcast the words_

**[All]  
**_Actual reality, act up, fight AIDS_

**[B]  
**_Excuse me, did I do something wrong?  
I get invited, then ignored all night long_

**[J]  
**_I've been trying, I'm not lying  
No one's perfect, I've got baggage_

**[B]  
**_Life's too short, babe time is flying  
I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine_

**[B & J]  
**_I should tell you  
I've got baggage too I should tell you_

**[All]  
**_Baggage, wine and beer_

**[S]  
**_AZT break_  
**[W]  
**_You?  
_**[S]  
**_Me, you?  
_**[W]  
**_Mimi_

And with that, they just all sat down as if nothing ever happened.

"Does this always happen?" I heard Emmett ask Daniel, one of his new friends.

"Eh, every now and then. But we enjoy it," he replied.

The others were just as stunned as I was. Part of it was because they'd just broke out into song in the middle of the canteen, the other part was because they were _really _good. And I mean better than most vampires. Who knew insanity and singing mixed?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I may or may not have mentioned before but I really have no idea where this story is going, I'm just winging it. All the oufits are on my profile (not the boys) 'cos I'm really rubbish at describing things and it's easier to just see them. I have a new poll up on my profile about who is your favourite vampire in Bella's coven. Any idea's would be gratefully apricated (SP?) because as I've said before I'm a bit lost in this. Also, I apologise for the way Bella acts in this chapter, it is OOC but that is (in this story) how she deals with pain, she turns to humor. It will become more apparant (SP?) in the following chapters that she is hurting. I really suggest you watch the video clip for this song because the way they act it out is the way I wanted to write it but I went a bit wrong. The song is 'La Vie Boheme A/B' - RENT. I hope I didn't disapoint (Sp?) you I will update when I get 6+ reviews (only 1 more than the last time I asked) and it's not much. **

**RandomatGedz (Geddy xx)**


	6. White Robe

**Read Author's Note at the bottom.**

**Chapter 6: White Robe**

**Disclaimer: I'll own twilight when Mr McCarthy stops loving maths....and when Saaman does....NEVER GONNA HAPPEN! I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter. Oh, and Saaman is pronounced Sar-man.**

**_This story is not beta edited, so sorry for any typos and mistakes._**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Wesley's POV**

"NO! No way!" Yelled Bella.

"Oh, come on! It's just like them video games, init! And I'm great at them!" I yelled back.

"How do you define 'great'?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well......I mean I crash a few times but that's it! Come on! It'll be real! I don't wanna just play the games anymore! A real road, a real car and me _really _behind the wheel,"

"Yeah, where you can get us REALLY KILLED!" She screamed the last words, it was enough even for me to have to put my hands over my ears and I was known for being good with loud noises.

"First, I won't let get killed, have trust, init. Second, WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO SCREAM LIKE THAT!" I said with my hands still over my ears.

"Oh, I can scream louder. Do you want me to do that?" she said with a smug grin.

"No don't!" Called Mr Ward from where he was seated in front of the stage, "That was very good guys, I actually thought it was real!"

"Oh, it was. It happened about....2 weeks ago. Instead it ended in Bella being gagged and thrown into the car...which reminds me, I must put that on YouTube..." said Jez, trailing off at the end.

What he left out was that Bella also smashed my new car, after painting it a wonderful colour of Barbie pink. Note the sarcasism.

Evil girl, we really needed to stop her from spending time with Claudine and Uma.

"I don't even _want_ to know," Mr Ward stressed the word 'want', meaning he did want to know, but he also wanted to get the next group up onto the stage, "Right, since you so kindly explained to us. Jez, you're next. I want you to say a couple of lines to trigger a story," he finished.

Without saying a word Jez passed us - just sitting down - and jumped up onto the stage.

"I said to myself, Jez, there's only four things you know about painting; the names of four painters: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo.....the party dude," he finished as we laughed.

I caught Shiraz giving us 'The Look' which we all understood - us Woods at least.

"TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!" We yelled, spurring another round of laughter from the rest of the class....except the Cullens.

I think we've established that they're weird.

_Coming from you Wesley! Pot meet kettle._

Erm, this isn't Bella's head little voice, wrong head.

_Oh, sorry! BELLA!_

Bella was right, that voice really does get everywhere.

"Okay, the bell's going to go in about ten minutes. So, until then I want Alice, Rosalie, Claudine and Bella up onto the stage. I want you to make up a song that would summarise what's happening. When you're ready," Mr W finished as all four girls went on stage.

"They are in _trouble_," mutter Uma beside me, there was no doubt she was talking about Alice and Rosalie and, they were.

_Ooh, Ooh,_

_There is no short cut to a dream_

_But I am not afraid_

_I'll take it all the way_

_I'm gonna give more than it takes_

_Work harder than the rest _

'_Til I'm the very best_

Sang Rosalie and I had to admit, she was good. Looks and talent, figures.

_Oh,_

_You think you got it all figured out_

_You think you're so damn cool_

_What's that all about?_

_But I got mine, just watch this space, yeah_

_You just wait! _

Claudine fired back. It didn't surprise me; it wasn't a secret that Claudine hated them. You would have thought Bella was the one who would have hated them the most, but she didn't. Hell, I don't even think she hates them! She really is one weird girl.

_Hold up a mirror _

_You should see yourself_

_You think you're so much better than everybody else_

_But I got time, just watch this space_, _yeah,_

_You just wait._

What surprised me most was not the fact that Bella had made that up on the spot, she was good at that sort of thing – so was Claudine for that matter – but the fact that she had come up with something that was as nasty as Claudine's. Well, nasty wasn't the word but it was the closest that I could come up with. I suppose she did it so it would fit with Claudine's verse, or she might have just been letting her feelings loose, you never knew with Bella, she hid it so well.

_There's something deep inside my heart_

_Burns with a thousand fires _

_So and endless_

_My desire _

_I see a future shine so bright_

_Beyond the finish line_

_I'm gonna make it mine_

Alice's voice was one of ease, but you could tell by looking at her face that she was hurt by what Claudine and Bella had said…well, sang. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, she didn't look bad. From what I had seen in the day so far, was that Bella tried not to look at any of them, Edward and Rosalie in particular. I didn't know why, but I was going to find out tonight.

_Oh_

_You think you got it all figured out_

_You think so damn special_

_What's that all about?_

_But I've got mine, yeah, watch this space_

_You just wait._

Claudine was showing no mercy, flinging insults left, right and centre. Though whilst they were subtle, it was still clear that they were insults. One look at the Cullens faces told me that they heard the meaning behind them. Claudine was known for being nasty and well, bitchy when someone hurt her family, physically or emotionally. I almost felt sorry for them. _Almost._

_Hold up a mirror you should see yourself_

_You think that you won't stumble like everybody else_

_But I've got time, just watch this space, yeah_

_You just wait _

At this point both sets of girls walked up to each other on the stage, and it become a sing-off between Rosalie and Claudine. I already knew who was going to win.

Claudine.

Rosalie: _You bring your best_

Claudine: _I'll be one step ahead_

Rosalie: _No tears will fall _

Claudine: _You'll be falling instead _

Alice and Bella: _Oh, you just wait!_

Rosalie: _I'm not afraid_

Claudine: _And I'm not backing down_

Rosalie:_Shock of your life_

Claudine: _That's what's coming around_

All: _Oh, you just wait_

_Wait_

_Wait_

_Wait_

_Oh, you just wait !_

"Sir, not that that wasn't fun but what does it have to do with drama?" Uma asked the question that I knew everyone was thinking.

Well, I didn't know they were thinking it, I just knew that I was.

"To answer your question, Uma. That was musical theatre, so therefore it is drama. Plus, Mr Cunningham's been telling me about how well you all sing so I just wanted to know. That reminds me, do you have music today?" Explained Mr Ward.

Mr Cunningham was our music teacher; he was one of the funniest teachers here, but also one of the scariest when angry.

"Yeah, we have it next actually. Why?" Asked Emily Keen in her normal Jordi accent **[For those of you who don't know, 'Jordi's are from Newcastle, I think. No offence to anyone from there, I actually do have a girl in my class who is from there and we call her that, and she doesn't mind, it's an on-running joke. My real music teacher always makes fun of her].**

"I thought I might drop in to just observe the talent. And since I'm not teaching next period I might just come along with you lot," said Mr Ward as the first bell rang signalling the end of class.

"Mr Cunningham owes you money again doesn't he," I said with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

"Right, let's go. That's a very nice coat Bella, where did you get it from?" He said, changing the subject whilst trying to dodge the question.

"How much does he owe you? Oh, and it's from River Island **[one of my favourite shops =D]** ", said Bella, there was no way in hell she would fall for that.

"£10," was his reply.

It took us a total of 5 minutes to reach the music room. When we walked in we found Mr Cunningham in a very interesting conversation with Saaman Zargabashi **[This second name is real and I mean no offence by it]**, it seemed that they were talking about Guy Forks' death.

It was rather random but those two are like that.

"Right, before we start I just wanted to share with you something that I was just discussing with Saaman," Mr Cunningham said as he turned towards the class, not noticing Mr Ward in amongst us, "When Guy Forks tried to blow up the King he was executed. Painfully, I might add. However, nowadays, what would happen to you if you tried to blow up the Queen or King? You'd get an ASBO. 'Don't try to blow him/her up again, 'cos it's very naughty'," he finished whilst wagging his finger at us.

This of course made us laugh, but who wouldn't at that? [My music teacher actually said that, but I can't remember how Guy died and it's WAY too gruesome for me to want to put it on here].

"Right enough of that. I don't really have a lesson planned for today and since we have some new students, hello," – he waved at the Cullens – "I'm just going to let you show off your voices. I want Claudine and Bella up here," he finished as Bella and Claudine got up and stood in front of the microphone. "What have you got for us today girls?" Asked Mr C like he was a children's TV presenter.

"Um, a song?" Answered Bella, though it came out more of a question.

"What's it called?" Still with the TV voice.

"White Robe," answered Claudine, "Just wing it," she added to Bella so low that only vampires could hear it.

Oh, this should be good.

_Feeling ugly, looking pretty  
Yellow ribbons, black graffiti  
Word is written, bond is broken  
No big secret left unspoken  
Sun is painted in the corner  
But it's never getting warmer  
All the lies they keep on selling  
But you never check the spelling _

BPOV

I didn't know if they'd noticed but this song was about the Cullens. It may have not been clear but if they listened closely, they'd figure it out. By 'they', I mean the Cullens and my family. Claudine knew of course, but she knew the whole story about the Cullens, so she would have.

_Flying bullets  
Hit the targets  
Wings and halos  
5 to 7  
In this white robe  
Through the darkness  
Paragliding  
Back to heaven_

_Flying bullets  
Hit the targets  
Wings and halos  
5 to 7  
In this white robe  
Through the darkness  
Paragliding  
Back to heaven_

As Claudine sang, I saw comprehension dawn on Alice's face, followed by Jasper, then Emmett and then Edward. Rosalie didn't seem to be interested in what the lyrics were saying. It seemed like she was more interested in the way we were singing. I'm sure I saw her mouth to Alice 'Do they have a slight Russian accent?', and it was true. We did sing with a Russian accent, I don't know why. Claudine says it's something in the bloodline, but I didn't care, I liked it.

_Time is running we are sitting  
Back together just for splitting  
You are crying in the corner  
Always next and never former  
Open up and let me hear it  
Former Body, future spirit  
Brain is useless, chair is rocking  
Open doors for dead man walking_

Yes, this verse was about death. I felt like I was dying, maybe not on the outside but on the inside. I was once told to sing about what I know, and I knew about pain, so most of the songs involved just that. Pain.

_Flying bullets  
Hit the targets  
Wings and halos  
5 to 7  
In this white robe  
Through the darkness  
Paragliding  
Back to heaven_

Flying bullets  
Hit the targets  
Wings and halos  
5 to 7  
In this white robe  
Through the darkness  
Paragliding  
Back to heaven

The last note hung in the air, echoing around the almost empty room. Apart from the class and the teachers, and some equipment there really was nothing in here. That, of course, helped the song sound more realistic.

It seemed like hours before the clapping started, when in fact it had only been a minute or so.

"That was..._really _good," commented Mr Cunningham in shock.

Mr Ward just sat there with his eyes wide open, staring off into space. It surely hadn't shocked him that much had it? It couldn't have, he'd heard us singing before.

_But he hasn't with the Russian accents. It does tend to shock people._

Oh, not you again! Go back to Wesley!

_Oh gee, I feel so loved._

"Um...Mr Ward? Hello? You in there?" asked Jez, waving his hand in front of Mr Ward's face, banging on his head occasionally, "I think you've killed him," he stated as he carried on trying to bring Mr Ward back to reality, but to no avail.

"Well, that's not so bad. It means I get to keep my £10!" Mr C exclaimed as he jumped up and down, kissing the £10 note that I hadn't noticed he'd got out.

"I'll have it!" Emmett said for what I was sure was first time today..well, that I was aware of.

"Err..no," Mr Cunningham dead-panned, "but you can sing next whilst we wait for Mr Ward to be revived or whilst we start planning his funeral. You can either go up by yourself or you can pick someone to go up with you, either way, just show off your voice."

"I pick Jazz! But what about the song?"

"The Wood's will pick it for you, they know more about picking songs than I am."

Simultaneously all us Woods looked at each other with the same hint of mischief in out eyes.

_Oh, we were going to have some fun._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**Right, first off I have to say a MASSIVE sorry for not updating sooner, and I do have some reasons, but lets just let you judge if they are reasonable excuses for why I haven't updated in ages.**

**Reason 1: School. Whilst my school is winding down for the summer, they are still giving out homework by the stack load. I haven't had much in the year but now I'm getting flooded in it. Also, I do tend to write at school and save it to the school system and since I can't e-mail my normal e-mail account from school (FF's blocked) I have to e-mail my school acount from myself. Now, most of the time I forget to e-mail it to myself or forget my password and have to aska teacher to reset it.**

**Reason 2: Just plain life. Believe it or not, I do have a life that is more important than , and even though I want to update it gets shoved t the bottom of the pile.**

**Reason 3: Writers block.**

**That's about it really and if you're still reading this now then you're my new favourite person. **

**I want to thank Samantha Rennay for nagging me about updating this story, I probably wouldn't have posted today if she hadn't been pestering me, lol.**

**Go check out her stories -**

**Off to War - BxE married young,E decides to go to war leaving bella & Kids? How does Bella cope? And who is that familiar face? "Edward? Is that-is that you. I thought, I thought you were d-dead?" A/H in early Chapters. Please R&R: Romance/Humor/Angst!**

http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5643822/1/Off_to_War** (minus spaces)**

**You Remind Me - B.S truck brakes down,w/ no cell phone all there's left to do is go look for what if the help she finds,doesn't let her go? "You remind me of my wife!"-"Please Sir,it was a mistake.I think I should go!"-"Nope,your mine" Try it out,you'll like it!**

http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5929805/1/You_Remind_Me

**Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Geddy xx**


	7. The Pixie and The Chav

**Look For Me**

**Chapter 7: The Pixie and The Chav**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story.**

**AN: It's been a while hasn't it. I hope I surprised you with this chapter and I hope yo don't hate me for not updating in foever. A longer author note at the bottom, since hardly anyone reads these at the top.**

**This story is **_not _**beta edited. So excuse any typos/ grammar mistakes, I'm working on it.**

**BPOV**

"I think we should write a new song," Shiraz said to the group.

The group being us Woods. We were huddled by the filing cabinet that held all of the songs students had written, trying to decide which one to make Emmett and Jasper sing.

We weren't having much luck.

"No, we don't have time to write a whole new song, we've only got half an hour 'til lunch and I'm not staying behind, I've got cricket," replied Wesley.

I rolled my eyes at him, of course he would be more interested in cricket than the matter at hand.

"Well I can't think of a song for them. All the cheesy songs we have are for girls."

"Oo! Oo! Pick me! Pick me!" Shouted Uma with her arm in the air, whilst jumping up and down.

"Yes Uma?" Said Jez in an exasperated voice.

"Why don't we make them sing 'Here With Me Now'? Remember the one those year 7's wrote last year? The one that was voted 'cheesiest song of the year'? That one," she replied in a rushed voice, getting more and more excited.

"Yeah, pick that one! It's awesome!" squealed Wesley, we all shot him incredulous looks, and he cleared his throat, "I mean, it's pretty awesome...to...to...embarrass someone!"

"Guys! Have you done yet?" Called Mr Cunningham, who was still trying to bargin with Mr Ward – who had come back to reality – into letting him keep his £10.

"Yes, Sir," replied Claudine, grabbing the file from its place in the cabinet.

She skipped over and handed it to Mr Cunning as we all took our seats.

As he read the title, Mr Cunningham burst out laughing.

"Sorry, guys," was all he said as he handed Emmett and Jasper the song.

As soon as the started playing the whole class –except the Cullens – were trying to conceal they're laughs, and only just succeeding.

**[ Emmett – Bold**Jasper – Normal underline **Together – Bold Underline]**

**I can tell you anything at all**  
(But you'd never laugh at me)  
**Didn't have to look before I fall**  
(Cause you'd always catch me)  
**Anything I did I had a friend**  
(And you always had me)  
**And we made a pact until the end  
Together we'd always be**

Instead reacting like we'd thought, get angry and stop, they started actually playing along with it. They looked like they were having _fun_.

**But now, I'm gone,**  
(But now I that I'm gone girl tell me)  
**Are you moving on**  
(Are you moving on girl)

**I'm living life  
I'm feeling fine  
And I got all that I wanted  
I rocked the world**  
**Yeah with my girls  
But we don't ever flaunt it  
But there's something that will always get me down  
Why aren't you here with me now**

At this point they were hugging each other and had the whole class laughing as they sang in high pitched girl voices.

I remember something everyday  
**(I'm always quoting you)**  
About the way we laugh or things you say  
**(Cause it's always so true)**  
Everything you dream I dream for you  
**(And you always had me)**  
And to know you felt the same way too  
Together we'd always be

Jasper was twirling one of his golden locks and giving flirtatious looks to all the guys in the room.

But now, I'm gone,  
**(But now I that I'm gone girl tell me)**  
Are you moving on  
**(Are you moving on girl)**

**I'm living life  
I'm feeling fine  
And I got all that I wanted  
I rocked the world  
Yeah with my girls  
But we don't ever flaunt it  
But there's something that will always get me down  
Why aren't you here with me now**

**And I know that you feeling the same**  
(Oh oh oh oh)  
**And like I traded you for the fame**  
(Oh oh oh oh)  
**And you probably think that I won't be back again**  
(Oh oh oh oh)  
**And the thoughts always on my brain**  
(Drives me insane)  
**Cause you got to know I'm out here**

I'm living life  
I'm feeling fine  
And I got all that I wanted  
**(All that i wanted)**  
I rocked the world  
Yeah with my girls  
**(With my girls)**  
But we don't ever flaunt it  
**(No we don't)**  
But there's something that will always get me down  
Why aren't you here with me now  
**(Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)**  
Why aren't you here with me now  
**(Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)**  
Why aren't you here with me now  
**(Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
****Why aren't you here with me now**

By the end of the song, _everyone _was laughing. Jez was rolling around on the floor, pulling Uma down with him, who in turn pulled Shiraz down, who pulled Wesley down, who pulled Claudine down, who pulled me down.

The Skittle Gang is back!

With our class being who they are, they decided to pile on. So by the time the bell went, we were all just a laughing heap on the floor.

Wesley was the first to leave, followed by the rest of the class and my family. When we exited the building and started to walk towards the school cafe Shiraz turned to me.

"Ere, you go B, I just need to go talk to a teacher. Save me a seat and don't forget to get me some pizza," she finished as we both laughed.

We parted ways, she going towards the quad, and me towards the cafe to join the rest of my family.

**SPOV**

I hated lying to Bella, but she'd never let me come here alone, an I wanted to sort this out.

If there was any chance of Bella being happy again, this would be it.

"I'm so glad you came, I thought you wouldn't," chirped the pixie as she bounced up to me, pulling me into a hug that I just _had _to return.

"Yeah, well, I wanna see my sister happy again, and if what you said was true, then this might be the way," I replied as we sat on a bench.

We were completely alone. No one ever comes to the quad at break; they all sit on the back field or in the cafe.

"I knew I was right to pick you, something about you just screams 'I wanna help'."

"Really? I was always told I scream 'Chav'," I laughed and she laughed along with me.

"Anyway, we haven't properly been introduced. I'm Alice," she smiled as I took her out-reached hand and shook it.

"I'm Shiraz. So...how we gonna do this?"

"I think the best plan of action would be for you and your coven to come to our house after school, get to each other and just learn about each other. At the very least we need to be civil with each other. Two covens that don't get along in such a small town is a recipe for disaster. Don't you think?" She said in a very serious voice.

"You have a point. Where do you live, we'll follow right after school, Tommo's off of work today, so I'll call him and tell him to come with Anna to pick us up."

"They're your leaders right?" she asked and I nodded in conformation. "Right, so now all we need to do is tell our 'siblings'. We should be getting back, they'll get suspicious. Bye," she pulled me into yet another hug before dancing off towards the cafe.

Now to tell the others, that should be fun.

_Who am I kidding? _I thought to myself.

_It's gonna be hell._

******What do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**I'm off school at the moment so you should be gettig more updates *cheers* from me and you'll be a getting a WHOLE NEW STORY!  
It's already pre-written, I just need to tweak it from play form, to story form and to add in some characters. The first chapter should b out within the next week.**

**Here's the summary:  
**_**Bella Swans life was perfect. Almost. After a recent divorce her dad, Charlie Swan, decides it's time for a new start...in Russia. Now attending The Russian School of the Arts in Moscow, how will Bella handle the drastic change in scene, new people and new situations? OOC/AH/CC**_

**Be sure to keep your eye out for it, it's called 'When In Russia' and has gotten some good reviews from my classmates, friends on here and my English teacher, so I'm hoping you'll like it too!**

**REMEMBER: Reviews really do make me write faster!**

******Geddy! xx**


End file.
